Yuzu Aihara/Image Gallery
Manga Color Manga Chapter 1.jpg Chapter 5.jpg Chapter 9.jpg Chapter 13.jpg Chapter 17.jpg Chapter_21.png Chapter_25.png Citrus_29.jpg Chapter_33.png Citrus Wedding.jpg Yuzu&Meiwedding.jpg Citrus plus +ch1.jpg|Citrus Plus. Citrus plus-ch-7.jpg Manga Pages Angry Mei 2.png Yuzu_X_Mei.jpg Confessing their true feelings.jpg| Yuzu and Mei both confess their true feelings for each other. Yuzu Black Hair.png|Yuzu with her wig (chapter 17). Citrus_Mei.jpg|Yuzu is shocked that Mei find her dating notebook Citrus_Yuzu_crys.jpg|Yuzu crying after realizing that not everyone will approve of her relationship with Mei Kiss_under_fireworks.jpg| Mei's still has ring.jpg Citrus+ Volume & Leaflet Covers Volume 1.png Volume 2.png Volume 3.png Volume 4.png Volume 5.png Volume_6.png Citrus_Vol._7.jpg Vol.8.jpg Volume 9.jpg Volume 10.jpg Volume 1 Alt.png Volume 2 Alt.png Volume 3 Alt.png Volume 4 Alt.png Volume 5 Alt.png Volume_6_Alt.jpg Volume_7_Alt.jpg Volume_8_Alt.png Volume 9 Alt.jpg Volume 10 Alt.jpg Leaflet 5.png|Volume 5 Extras Leaflet_6.png|Volume 6 Extras Leaflet 7.png|Volume 7 Extras Leaflet_8.jpg|Volume 8 Extras Leaflet_9.jpg|Volume 9 Extras Leaflet_Special_editon_4p.jpg|Leaflet Special edition Toronoana.jpg|Toronoana leaflet Cover Citrus Plus Volume's Citrus+ Vol. 1 EN.jpg Citrus Plus Vol-1.jpg Anime Promotional Art Anime Website Visual.png|First anime visual. CITRUS_NTR.jpg|Yuzu with Yuma from NTR on their anime adaptation announcement. Citrus-Anime-visual-01.jpg Citrus-Anime-visual-02.jpg Citrus_anime_poster.jpg|Yuzu and Mei on the Citrus anime poster from Megami Magazine. Citrus B2 Tapestry.jpeg Citrus anime soundtrack.jpg Citrus anime cd.jpg Citrus Anime blu-ray - dvd cover.1.jpg|Blu-ray and DVD cover Vol-1 Citrus anime dvd Vol.1 set.jpg Dvd1 02.jpg Citrus Anime blu-ray - dvd cover.3.jpg|Blu-ray and DVD cover Volume-3 Citrus dvd Vol 3 set.jpg Citrus anime vol.3 artwork.jpg Citrus Anime blu-ray - dvd cover.4.jpg|Blu-ray and DVD cover Volume-4 Citrus anime dvd Vol.4 set.jpg f9dfd33a7620a9cbe70c5eb661f7a841.jpg Drd9mnlwaaatcfy.jpg Character Designs Yuzu_anime.png|Yuzu's anime design Yuzu_anime_2.png|Yuzu's anime appearance Screenshots Yuzus_scolding_headbutt.jpg|Yuzu giving Matsuri a lecture. Lets_Have_A_Threesome_Citrus.jpg|Yuzu and Mei's response from Matsuri 3P suggestion. Animated Gifs Citrus_first_kiss.gif| Yuzu's first kiss with Mei Matsuri kisses Yuzu.gif|Yuzu is kiss by Matsuri without realizing Mei is in front of them. Yuzu headbuts Matsuri.gif Opening Harumi_&_Matsuri_anime_op.jpg| Yuzu and Mei along with Harumi and Matsuri Opening of Azalea. Ending Ending 1.jpg Citrus_anime_art.jpg|Yuzu and Mei along with Harumi and Himeko in ending of Dear Teardrop. Ending_art_work.jpg|Yuzu and Mei in ending of Dear Teardrop. Ending 3.jpg Ending 2.jpg Twitter & Illustrations Citrus.jpg|Anime announcement on Twitter CITRUS_22.jpg|The teaser image for Chapter 22, posted on Saburo Uta's official twitter. Citrus_22_teaser_2.jpg Happy.jpg|Citrus Valentines 2016 Yuzu_x_Mei_X-mas.jpg|Citrus christmas card Citrus_new_year.jpg|Happy New year 2016 CITRUS_DRAMA_CD_Cover.jpg|Citrus Drama CD cover Citrus_Valentine's_2.jpg|Citrus Valentine 2017 part 1 Citrus_Valentine's_2_part_2.jpg|Citrus Valentine 2017 part 2 Citrus_suikawari.jpg|Yuzu playing suikawari on saburo uta twitter File:Tumblr_on6h275RVF1tlu8oio1_1280.jpg|Yuzu with most of her friends. Yuzu_on_saburo_uta_twitter_page.jpg|Yuzu Line Manga announcement Yuzu_&_Mei_on_saburo_uta_twitter_page.png|Yuzu & Mei Line Manga announcement Citrus_animal_ears_cover.jpg Citrus_animal_ears_special_2.jpg Mei_&_Yuzu_in_past_and_in_present.jpg Yuzu,_Mei_&_Kumagorō.jpg Thanks from saburo Uta.jpg Citrus new year 2014.jpg Citrus characters.jpg Wedding dress.jpg Citrus anime BD&DVD.jpg Artwork.jpg Citrus Ending.jpg Spin-off.jpg|Spin off series announcement. Mei-B-Day2018.jpg|Yuzu singing Happy Birthday to Mei. Citrus Halloween.jpg Citrus Plus x-mass 2018.jpg|Yuzu and Mei on the Citrus Plus announcement. Citrus valentines 2019.jpg Saboro uta Birthday.jpg Citrus art5.jpg Smile-Mei.jpg Citrus art6.jpg Kissing day.png|Saburo celebrating Kissing day in Japan. Citrus anime&Citrus Plus-announcement.jpg|The announcement of Citrus anime re-broadcasting on July 4th in Japan & Citrus Plus volume 1 to be released on the 18 of November. Happy-b-day-Yuzu-2019.png CitrusThailand.jpg|Saburo Uta thanking the Thailand Citrus fans for coming to the signing event. Happy-birthday-Mei-2019.png|Saburo Uta wishes Mei a belated happy birthday. Merchandise Citrus T-shirt.jpg Citrus Smartphone case.jpg References Category:Yuzu Aihara Category:Character gallery